Jelly Beans
by LovelyPsychopath
Summary: Ginny pines over Harry, only to be confronted with many truths. (slash, Ginny-bashing)


Title: Jelly Beans  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Series: Harry Potter  
  
Pairings: DM/HP  
  
Comments: ::evil laughter:: This fic was sort of therapy for me.  
  
Warnings: Ginny Bashing, exaggeration  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The youngest Weasley sat by herself in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room. To all of those unsuspecting folks that saw her, she was doing her Potion's homework. However, the more critical watcher could plainly see that the girl was up to something.  
  
Ginny smiled and giggled in a giddy manner while drawing a rather cartoon- ish looking Harry Potter on her Potion's homework.  
  
"Oh, Harry." She sighed dreamily, while adding a few hearts floating around him for effect. "I just know that someday you'll come to your senses! Then, I can be Mrs. Ginny Potter!" She squealed happily and began shading the image that she was doodling.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. What've you got there?"  
  
"Oh! Oh, um, hi, Harry! Nothing." She said, turning the paper over. "Just doing some homework!"  
  
"Ok." The happily naïve Harry Potter smiled and sat across the table from her. "Mind if I sit here and have a snack?" Harry asked while pulling out a small pouch of every flavor beans.  
  
'Wow!' Ginny's eyes glazed over for a moment. "Of course, Harry!" She squealed.  
  
Ginny sat thoroughly enthralled as Harry popped a red jelly bean in his mouth. He didn't seem to notice her, and chewed thoughtfully. He made a small happy noise and popped another into his mouth.  
  
'Oh my god! Even the way he eats jelly beans is perfect!' Ginny quickly wiped away some drool that had gathered at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Would you like one, Ginny?" Harry asked, holding out a green jelly bean.  
  
'He..he's offering me candy!' The voice in Ginny's mind wailed. "Yes! I mean, yes. I love jelly beans." She said, taking the candy from him. 'WOW! IT TOUCHED HIS HAND!' She thought as she popped the bean into her mouth. She chewed it up with the biggest and most sincere smile on her face, and the greatest feeling of joy in her heart.despite the fact that the jelly bean itself tasted like pickled toads.  
  
'This must be what heaven tastes like!' Ginny thought to herself, not daring to believe that she had just eaten food that had touched Harry. She suddenly felt brave.  
  
"Harry, I have something to tell you." She would confess her feelings to him right here, right now. How could he refuse her when she was being so honest?  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, it'll have to wait. Draco and I are going into Hogsmeade and I'm afraid I'm already late!"  
  
Ginny looked thoroughly perplexed.  
  
"Why are you going into Hogsmeade with.Malfoy? And why did you call him Draco?" Ginny's child brain struggled to put two and two together. 'Did they become friends and I just don't know about it? Yeah.that must be it."  
  
Harry laughed lightly. "Didn't you know?"  
  
Ginny looked utterly puzzled. "Know what?"  
  
"Draco's my boyfriend. Geese, and here I thought everyone knew!" Harry smiled and got up. "Well, I must be off. Here, you can have the rest of my jelly beans." Harry handed the pouch of candy to a very stunned Ginny, whose mouth was currently trying to form words.  
  
"But....but.but." Ginny's eyes slowly began to cross.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Ginny! Jelly beans aren't my favorite candy anyway! I don't mind, take them!"  
  
"But.but.but"  
  
"Bye Ginny! Dray doesn't like when I keep him waiting!" With a blink of an eye Harry was out the door.  
  
Ginny curled into a fetal position in her chair and began to slowly rock back and forth. She held the pouch of jelly bean's to her heart, squeezing it tightly as big tears began to run down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey Ginny!"  
  
Ginny looked up to see a rather cheerful Neville hovering above her.  
  
"Ooooh! Jelly beans! My FAVORITE!"  
  
Before Ginny could stop him, Neville grabbed the bag of jelly beans, and poured them into his mouth. Ginny looked on in horror. Neville chewed, and then swallowed. Ginny cringed.  
  
"Mmm. Thanks for the jelly beans, Gin!" Neville skipped happily up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, leaving Ginny twitching and mumbling to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Ginny attempted several times to get over Harry Potter, but met failure each time. She finally found success when she joined Colin Creevey's 10 step program, "How to get over your Potter obsession."  
  
Ginny grew into a beautiful girl of 5'5" with long shiny red hair, and pale, freckle less skin. One day while walking, she was approached by an agent who wanted her to star in his latest film. Ginny can now be seen on the television screens of thousands of men at 2:00am, as Ginny "Cherry" Weasely. She currently lives happily in the English country-side with her longtime partner, Melinda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ET VOILA! C'est fini!  
  
Comments: For those of us with virgin minds, yes, Ginny does end up a lesbian and a porn star. Review! PLEASE??? I know.the epilogue was kind of weird, but then again, so am I, so it works! So there! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO SET GINNY ON FIRE! 


End file.
